


Family

by Jathis



Category: Welcome to Night Vale
Genre: Family, Father-Son Relationship, Gen, Growth, Native American Character(s), Native Earl
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-15
Updated: 2015-11-15
Packaged: 2018-05-01 19:06:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 419
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5217293
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jathis/pseuds/Jathis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Earl wants to be a family.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Family

He wants to be a good father.

Earl follows Roger several feet behind him, watching as the boy walks down the streets of Night Vale, moving seemingly with a purpose but without looking at anything. Earl reaches up and puts his hair in a ponytail without thinking, frowning to himself as a stray strand of hair falls over his single eye.

He just wants to be a good father.

He thinks about those times when he forgets that he has a son. The other day he had been brushing his teeth when the door to the bathroom suddenly opened. He had been ready to fight tooth and nail and only the boy's wide eyes had stopped him, snapping him back into reality. “Roger?”

“I have to use the bathroom.”

“Oh...okay...” And Earl had stepped out of the bathroom, allowing the boy to close the door behind him.

Why did he forget that he had a son? Why did he _keep_ forgetting that he had a son? 

He frowned to himself as he tried to think of a reason for this. He watched as the boy made a turn and he picked up the pace, jogging after him to keep him in his sight. His eye widened in fear when he saw Hooded Figures approaching the boy and his body became tense as he picked up the pace, steeling himself for some kind of confrontation if he needed to. 

The Hooded Figures walked past Roger without looking at him. For a brief moment they instead turned their focus on Earl, looking over his tense frame and balled up fists. They nodded their heads in understanding and moved past him, allowing Earl to continue to follow after his son.

Roger  _was_ his son, right?

Roger led Earl through all of Night Vale before returning home again. The pair stepped inside and Roger went back to his room, stopping once he got to his bed. He turned and saw Earl watching him from the doorway and he lifted up his hands to sign,  *will you tuck me in?*

Earl smiled and nodded his head and he entered the room as Roger crawled into bed, chanting the proper incantations to ensure his son was tucked in the proper amount. “Better?” he asked. The boy nodded his head and he smiled. “Have a good sleep, okay? School tomorrow.”

Roger nodded his head again and Earl felt that no matter how odd it was, they were a family and that was enough for him.

 


End file.
